Friends
by Kiss-This2010
Summary: Ginny reflects her and Harry's split at the end of HBP. Oneshot songfic to Friends By John Micheal Montgomery.


"Ginny, listen..." he said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet, "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together." (HBP, Pg 646 American Addition). 

_You say you want to be friends,  
That's a newly sharpened blade,  
That's a dagger to the heart of the promises we made. _

I had put on a face and acted like it was no big deal. You were too busy grieving to notice; I tried my best to cover up my pain. Like I said, it was kind of expected; you were going to be to busy saving the world to love me. I had never given up on you and I never will; but you noticed me this time and now you are pushing me away again. I am willing to go through whatever it takes to love you; I have been in Lord Voldemort's wrath before, and I'm not afraid.

_That's a chapter full of pain,  
A season full of rain,  
A dark and stormy night spent all alone _

All I did was watch you walk away. Do you know how much it hurts to watch someone who you love walk away from you? Have you ever spent the night lying in your bed, praying that it is all a bad dream? The sun will never shine as bright when you aren't mine, and the darkness will only be worse when I know you won't be there in the morning. Before we started dating, I was beginning to think that "us" could never happen. Then when you kissed me so sweet, held me so close, and let the whole world know I was yours, I thought I'd never have to go back to that feeling. But I was wrong.

_Friends get scattered by the wind,  
Tossed upon the waves,  
Lost for years on end,  
Friends slowly drift apart,  
They give away their hearts  
Maybe call you now and then  
But you want to be just friends _

So now we are friends, again. Just friends. What will happen to us? Will we remain friends or will we drift apart, like you and Cho? How do I know if you really love me, and are telling the truth? What if you really like someone else? You promise that you still love me, but then why are we friends? Why, oh, why must we be friends?

_You say you love me very much,  
And you'll always hold me dear,  
Those are the sweetest words I never wanna hear. _

Bravery, courage, and unselfishness were things that I always liked about you. But now, as you say that you can't be with me, I am starting to wish you weren't those things. I know you don't want me to get hurt, you say us separating is for my own protection, and that you would die if I die, but I will die without you. Can't you see that the sweet words you utter are just hurting me more? Nothing that Lord Voldemort can say or do will stop us from loving each other.

_What's a love without desire,  
A flame without a fire,  
Can't warm me late at night when I need you most. _

The stars seem dimmer, the sky, a little darker, and your words echo off of every wall. The flame inside my heart has reduced to embers and the soul I once had is lost in you. What will I do now that you're gone? I have made my life to revolve around you and suddenly my sun has burned out. Usually, when things aren't going my way, I just fall into your protecting arms, and now, when I'm falling hard I just hit the ground. It hurts; everything hurts.

_Friends get scattered by the wind,  
Tossed upon the waves,  
Lost for years on end,  
Friends slowly drift apart,  
They give away their hearts,  
Maybe call you now and then,  
But you want to be just friends _

When you rescued me from the chamber those years ago, I knew that the only reason you came after me was because I was Ron's little sister and you were the only one who could open the chamber. Hermione helped me through my heartbreak, saying that we should just be friends, that it would be easier for everyone. If you really loved me you would come around, and until then I should try other boys. I liked them, but I love you- can't you see that? But you just want to be friends.

_Friends slowly drift apart,  
They give away their hearts,  
Maybe call you now and then,  
Darlin' can't you see this is killin' me,  
We could never be just friends. _

If I can not have you as my own, then maybe I should not be around you at all; it would be better for both of us. That way you can fight Voldemort, fall in love with someone your own age and live the life you always wanted. You can go save the world, but remember I will always love you and its your choice whether you love me back. I can not just be friends with you. I love you.

**A/N: **I do not own anyone...JKR does. The song is "Friends" by John Micheal Montgomery. REVIEWS ARE GOOD!!!


End file.
